


Red lips & lolly sticks

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: Who knew Charlie could get so flustered watching Duffy with an ice lolly. [Implied sexual themes, not suitable for those under the age of 16yrs old]





	Red lips & lolly sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: Imagine Person A eating a popsicle and person B watching, starting to get bothered. A notices and looks them in the eyes while continuing to eat it. What happens during/after is up to you.

For as long as she could remember Summer was her favourite season.

She always went to the beach for Summer, stayed in a caravan with her parents and her older brother. Played on the beach, swam in the sea, collected shells, ate as much ice-cream until she felt physically sick. Memories she’d never forget.

She invites Charlie to join her on holiday, just a weekend by the sea. She expects him to say no so she’s surprised at the fact he’s joined her. It’s why they’re currently sat on a bench over looking the sea. She’s sucking on a red ice-lolly.

Charlie glances over at her every now and again.

He finds himself watching how she licks up and down the lolly and sucks on its tip. It’s suddenly getting him all bothered. He takes a deep breath and tries to steer his attention away from Duffy and the ice-lolly.

His heart rate quickens.

“Are you okay Charlie?” She asks as she tilts her head to the side and delicately places the lolly back into her mouth.

He swallows hard and nods.

Their eyes lock. She removes the lolly from her mouth and licks up the side, her eyes not once leaving his. He swallows hard again. He knows she’s teasing him. She continues to run her tongue up and down the length of the lolly before she sucks on the tip.

Part of him wants to look away because he’s getting turned on. The other half remains fixated on her. She takes the lolly deep in her mouth before slowly removing it. A little bit of juice and saliva dribbles out of the corner of her mouth and she wipes it away with her thumb.

“Oops.” She says quietly as she licks the juice from her thumb. The lolly is slowly beginning to melt, and she gently bites down on the lolly, once again her eyes not leaving his.

His breathing begins to quicken.

He’s almost certain she’s got a small smirk on her face as she’s eating the lolly. The red lolly has caused her lips to become a little redder and a little more swollen than normal. She finishes the lolly, the juices running down her chin and she laughs gently as she wipes it away with her fingers.

“I’m not always this messy.” She whispers and licks the wooden stick. She finally removes her eyes from his and looks down at the bulge in his trousers.

With a smirk, she tells him; “Looks like you’ve got a problem.” She sucks her finger seductively as she continues; “Maybe I can show you how neat I can be?”

She removes her finger with a pop.


End file.
